In an article of furniture, such as a sofa, loveseat, or chair among others, the decking provides a flexible surface that supports a seating surface, or in some instances, comprises the seating surface. The decking might be covered with one or more materials and cushions to provide a desired aesthetic and comfort level. Historically, a wire grid supported by a number of helical springs was used for decking materials. Furniture manufactures have since begun using elastomeric or other stretchable fabrics for decking instead of or in addition to wire grids and helical springs.
Fabric decking is typically stretched between a pair of opposing frame rails to provide the desired tension or stiffness in the decking Such a process currently has several drawbacks mainly dealing with the tools used. Currently, simple wide pliers are used to grip and stretch the material in a section or spot. The stretched material is then stapled in place. The problem stems from the repeated stretching, stapling and repeating needed in such a process. Not only is such a process time consuming, but it also results in an uneven tension applied across the decking, as the operator is unlikely to supply the same tension to each pull.